In checking the oil level in internal combustion engines, it is normal practice for the filling station attendant to simply wipe the oil dip stick with any conveniently available rag or towel for the purpose of cleaning the dip stick prior to making a measurement of the oil level. The stick is then re-inserted into the crankcase oil reservoir tube and withdrawn, the oil level being indicated by the length of wet oil clinging onto the stick by capillary action and extending upwards from the tip of the dip stick towards the handle of same.
There are many instances, however, where the owner of an internal combustion powered vehicle may wish to check the oil level for himself, for example, when on long trips to out-of-the-way areas where filling stations may not be convenient or in other instances where the proper maintenance of an aircraft, car or boat engine is a hobby of the owner. In these latter instances, a rag or other suitable wiper is not always conveniently available to wipe the oil from the dip stick and so the owner must resort to using his handkerchief or some other material for wiping the dip stick which must then subsequently be cleaned or alternatively discarded.